


February 6th - Red Velvet Truffle

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hyena Dick!, One Shot, Team Aphrodite, Teasing, primal instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Bellatrix gets a toy, Hermione has a gay panic.  Inspired by Liidg and DoctorDirector.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	February 6th - Red Velvet Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



Bellatrix sauntered into the living room in only a fluffy black and green terrycloth robe. Her hands held by a cardboard shipping box that she was all but drooling over.

Hermione came out from her study, watching her wife suspiciously. “Please tell me you did not answer the door wearing that!” She folded her arms and leaned on the wall at the corner of the hall. “You’re going to give the delivery person a heart attack one of these days. I hope it was closed!” She let out a huff and moved towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix set the box down and reached inside her robe, pulling one of her daggers from a thigh holster. “Hush, pet, I do have some sense of taste. Now, wait until you see what I got for us.” She quickly sliced open the box and pulled out the bubble wrap to get at the contents.

Hermione quickly swiped the shipping papers and looked through them. She coughed and looked to Bellatrix, eyes wide. “Bellatrix Black! What the bloody hell! A dog dildo?”

Bellatrix held up the toy, made with a marbled mix of black silicone with swirls of green and silver, and gold and red. “It’s not a dog dildo! It’s a pseudo-penis of a spotted hyena.” She slipped passed Hermione and headed to their bedroom, calling behind her. “It’s the clitoris of a female spotted hyena! You’ll love it!”

Hermione’s cheeks were a flushed red and she sputtered her words out. “A HYENA DICK?!”

Bellatrix’s cackle echoed through the house, clearly audible in the front room. “Are you telling me Miss All-Go, No-quit, big-cunt, Hermione Granger can’t handle a little bit of rubber?”

“That’s not a little bit of rubber! It’s…” Hermione’s jaw dropped and she froze in place as she watched her wife saunter back into the living room, wearing three things only. The knife holster around her thigh, the leather strap-on harness, and the Hyena dick buckled into the harness.

Bellatrix paused in full view of Hermione, standing in a casual but revealing pose. She looked to Hermione as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “No bigger than my fist.” One hand slid down to the base of the dildo, so Hermione could see.

Hermione’s cheeks were redder than cherries as she watched. Fully aware of just how big her wife’s fist was and what it could do, she remained half-frozen. “Oh...Okay…” Her words came out nearly flat as if she was unable to process things. 

“You’re overdressed.” Bellatrix started a sultry prowl, moving slowly towards Hermione. Her expression was reminiscent of a hungry Spotted Hyena, lust dripping from her like an aura. “Your clothes are coming off sweetie.” Keeping her hand on the dildo, stroking it suggestively, she pulled her knife out of the holster. “It’s up to you just how...” She traced the edge of the blade along her bare body, taunting as she stepped into her wife’s personal space.


End file.
